The problem of the collection and disposal of animal waste deposits and particularly those from pet dogs has come under increasing public scrutiny in recent years. In cities and central areas of suburban communities, the problem is especially acute since there are few places where pets can be properly exercised. It is thus still common practice for owners to “walk the dog” on sidewalks. In areas of high population density, animal wastes accumulate on public walkways and park grounds, creating a threat to public health as well as offensive sights and odors. Some cities have passed laws requiring pet owners to clean up wastes deposited by their pets with violators being subject to a substantial fine.
In an effort to alleviate the above problem and to comply with clean up laws, various devices and techniques have been proposed for collecting and disposing of animal wastes. The device most commonly used by dog owners is a small shovel or scoop for picking up the wastes and transferring them into a small container or disposable bag. This method is both inconvenient and unpleasant and makes it necessary for the owner to carefully observe the dog's activities and to carry an implement and a container ready for use. The use of a scoop or shovel has additional shortcomings, particularly in that it is not usually possible to remove all of the wastes from the ground. Furthermore, the scoop or shovel must be cleaned following use if it is to be brought indoors. The difficulties associated with the use of shovel or scoop devices are sufficient to discourage their use.
Another type of device for coping with the problem of animal wastes is worn by the animal and is intended to catch the animal's wastes immediately upon discharge. Such proposed devices typically include a harness which is strapped onto the hind quarters of the animal, and a receptacle designed for attachment to the harness proximate the anal region of the animal. Such a device effectively prevents animal wastes from contacting and soiling the ground or other surface and eliminates offensive sights and odors. The animal owner is spared the need to handle the wastes with shovels or scoops and need not watch the animal's every movement since the time and place of waste elimination are no longer important.
The harness and receptacle type of device, although proposed long ago, has not become popular with pet owners and its use has been limited principally to larger animals such as horses in special situations, such as horse-drawn cart rides through city parks. Although there are obvious advantages to the harness and receptacle type of devices, it is believed that their use has been restricted by the cost of producing the special receptacles which have characterized proposed devices. Examples of different types of harnesses and receptacles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585,251, 3,786,787, 3,817,217, and 4,095,562.
Although several of the above-identified patents describe the receptacles as being disposable, the receptacles in each instance are of a special construction customized to cooperate with a particular harness construction. These receptacles furthermore typically include either snap fasteners or adhesive portions, etc. which make the receptacles expensive to manufacture. The complicated structures of the previously proposed devices and the resultant expense of their manufacture are considered to be principally responsible for the failure of the devices to attain any significant degree of popularity. The inventor hereof is also the inventor of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated therein by reference, which addresses these concerns to a certain extent.